Surround sound refers to sound reproduction of an audio signal including multiple channels with loudspeakers positioned around a listener. For example, 5.1 surround sound uses a six channels for a front speaker, left and right speakers, a subwoofer, and rear (or “surround”) left and rear right speakers. In another example, 7.1 surround sound uses eight channels by separating the rear left and right speakers of the 5.1 surround sound configuration into four separate speakers, such as a left surround speaker, a right surround speaker, a left rear surround speaker, and a right rear surround speaker. Audio channels of the multi-channel audio signal may be associated with an angular position that corresponds with the location of the speaker to which the audio channels are output. Thus, the multi-channel audio signals allow a listener to perceive a spatial sense in the sound field when the audio signals are output to speakers at different locations. However, the spatial sense may be lost when the multi-channel audio signals for surround sound are output to stereo (e.g., left and right) loudspeakers or head-mounted speakers.